


Bed Head

by helena_s_renn



Series: Leaning, Learning [4]
Category: Def Leppard, Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Companionable Snark, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Happens on Tour...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: "Up to your old tricks, eh?""It's tour... we may be getting older but some things never change."





	Bed Head

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain pic posted online two days prior to DL's 2018 summer tour's first show. 
> 
> Yes, this author uses bad words and talks about people's junk and enjoys the boys being slutty. Still all done out of love and utmost admiration, no disrespect intended. 
> 
> More silly lyric usage and bandom references.
> 
> Über-fast beta by ChristianHowe. Any remaining errors are mine.

-2018, May

"Wake up, Joe." Sav grinned up from under his bedhead.

Joe raised his head from his pillow. "I am awake." He looked down the length of his body, where he was being licked into full awareness.

"Yes you are..." Sav extended his tongue, "now," as he swiped at the delicate little opening that yawned with each clear pulsed droplet. "Two days till the tour starts. So much to do."

"Like... fix how your roots are showing," sniggered Joe. He moaned appreciation and flopped back down, one hand stretching up to grasp the headboard, the other into dark-rooted blond to mess it up further.

"So's yours." Sav's tongue ran around the base of it, back up along the meandering path of veins.

A groan of agreement rumbled through Joe's chest. "I could stay here all day..." His legs moved further apart, bent at the knees, toes kneading the sheet.

"...rehearsal..." was surrounded by slurping, licking, slippery noises, the efficient head-bobbing facilitated by two hands.

"...practice yer singin' right now...!"

Coming up for a gulp of air, Sav had acquired an expression which told Joe the choice of lyric would be extremely dubious. Sure enough, Sav's scratchy morning voice, complete with the tongue flip required to produce his exact distinctive singing mannerism, warbled, _"Makeh luuuuurve... laahk a may-yan..."_

"Oh god, Sav, we haven't done that one live in... OH GOD, Sav!" Joe's head tipped back, his chin pointed at the sky and eyes closed so tightly his dew-spangled lashes stood straight out. Every nerve ending being attended to sang and wailed along with their owner, who froze to concentrate for a moment on the wonders that tongue performed. Not for long. Oh no, he was going to watch this. "You're so good... you're the sweetest little dick-sucker ever, I swear you get better every tour."

Sav's head came up again; he didn't bother wiping away the spit from his lips. "Well, considering that is what I practice on... If you were an average bloke, Joe, I'd eat you alive."

"You do a fair job anyway." Joe pushed his head down again.

It didn't take long. Morning meant he'd been ready upon opening his eyes. Somehow, Sav always knew when to slip into his room, slide in under the covers, and begin whatever of their vast repertoire felt right. Once Joe had provided a liquid breakfast and took a moment to catch his breath, he rolled to his side. "Your turn. Don't want those wankers to think I can't keep you satisfied, one o' them would come runnin' in a heartbeat."

Grinning over Joe's inability to not quote himself, Sav answered semi-truthfully, "Every time you're out of earshot, Joe. It's only your stink all over me that keeps them off."

"Hey! That's not very nice... I'm rather fond of what I get on you."

"Uh-huh. Especially the part when you get it on... I mean the getting-on, no... fuck it! Where you shoot it all over me!"

"Or in you. Don't even try to be clever when you 'ave a hard-on, luv," Joe laughed. "But like I said, your turn." Pulling Sav up level with him on the bed, he raised the bassist's shirt enough so he could untie the drawstring of his sweatpants.

"No underwear? I better not slobber all over you then. Might look a bit... questionable." Joe's voice sounded truly regretful. "Well, I'll do that tonight, then, right after the gig when you've been stewing in your own sweat for an hour and a half and your juices for longer..."

Despite Joe's hand on him, working him, stroking him, Sav giggled just to be annoying, _"Ah'm a meeeuuuhn, come get it... I got it... I'll come for yeh-oo..."_ between other, lower sounds.

"Will you now? Come, Sav, right now!"

Sav's hips pitched emphatically, his head tossing side to side. "Careful...! Don't let it get on my...! Nnnggh!!" was followed by more distinctive caterwauling.

 

...

 

"Get that thing out of my face, Rick." One finger was extended straight up, unquestionably dissatisfied.

"Should I point it lower?" Oh so innocently, the lens dipped. "What's that on your shirt there, Sav? _Spill_ something?"

Both middle fingers pointed skyward now.

"Don't be all pissy like that. Gimme something I can share online." Rick took a step or two back. "So, up to your old tricks, eh?" He waited for Sav to rearrange his hand gesture into something more socially acceptable and took the shot, frizzy messed-up hair, suspicious streak up the side of his shirt, tight leggings cradling well-used junk and all. Damned right Rick wanted a picture for his personal collection. This was walk-of-shame!Sav at his very finest.

"It's tour... we may be getting older but some things don't change." There was no apology in that answer.

"Apparently not." Rick looked down - deliberately - nostrils flaring once.

So did Sav, mirroring the posture change and eye dart. "Adjust yourself, mate, it's getting embarrassing."

"Maybe for you, it is." With the camera still in hand and no way to get rid of it other than drop it, Rick grinned but made no - physical - move. "You could do it for me," he wheedled.

"Even for you, that's an all-time low..."

"Nope. Not even. Remember that night back in..."

Sav stuck his fingers in his ears. "La la la, not listening."

"Very mature, Grandpa," Rick rolled his eyes but stepped aside and watched Sav wander back to his own room. Who could resist the view? He got the finger again - over the shoulder - so he snapped another pic for his private stash in response.

"Tomorrow..." he muttered.

"See you then," came the reply.

 

Fin.


End file.
